Breaking Point
by Muffinpie123
Summary: Christian and Ana are growing apart, will they be able to fix their marriage or will it fall apart? How will they fare when dealing with raising a family? Teddy wants to move away from his parents to make his own way and Phoebe is a headstrong 14 year old who never gives her parents a break. Alyssa and Blake are caught in the middle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Christian's POV**

I swear my daughter is going to be the death of me, since she turned 14 there has been nothing but arguments between me and her.

"Phoebe, you are NOT wearing that to school. Go and get changed now".

"Dad, seriously? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?".

I stare incredulously at my daughter. She is standing in front of me wearing a thin, white skirt that barely covers anything, black heels that look like they could break her neck and a top that exposes her stomach and is ridiculously low cut and her face is plastered in make up.

"Phoebe, you are practically nude. This is not up for discussion. Go and get changed now".

She screams and storms back upstairs. Hopefully she will come down with something more appropriate on.

I turn around to see my Ana, Teddy, Alyssa and Blake at the table.

"Morning Teddy, I didn't see you come downstairs".

"That's because you were too busy yelling at Phoebe" my son bites and rolls his eyes at me.

I take my place at the table and sigh. Clearly I can't do anything right today. "You two aren't annoyed with me, are you?" I ask Alyssa and Blake.

Alyssa laughs and shakes her head while Blake just gurgles at me.

"What would you like for breakfast Mr Grey?" Gail, my housekeeper asks me.

"Coffee with pancakes and bacon please".

Gail smiles and nods at me and heads back to the kitchen to prepare the food. A few minutes later Phoebe comes back downstairs wearing a pair of very tight jeans with the same top from earlier but she now has a jacket with it at least.

"That's better" Ana says before I get a chance to comment. Phoebe sits at the table and eats the cereal Gail laid out for her, within minutes the scowl has disappeared off her face and things are back to normal, for now anyway.

"Go and do your teeth" Ana says to the three older children who then dutifully all disappear upstairs leaving me, Ana and Blake at the table.

I lift Blake out of his highchair and cradle him in my arm.

"Are you working late tonight Christian?" Ana asks me.

"Yes, probably anyway. Ros wants to go over a few of the prospective deals".

Ana nods and I'm sure that I hear her sigh slightly. Things between me and Ana have been strained lately but I don't know why and have no idea what to do to fix it. I think that's why Phoebe has become so difficult lately, I'm sure all of the children can sense the tension. Of course Phoebe being a teenage girl has quite a lot to do with it too, I'm sure.

After a few silent moments Ana mumbles something about getting dressed and leaves the table.

I look down at Blake. "Just you and me then, lets get you dressed Mister". Blake finds this hilarious and breaks out in laughter which manages to bring a smile to my lips.

I carry Blake upstairs and change his diaper then dress him in the clothes that Ana has laid out.

When I take Blake downstairs I notice the time. "Damn, 8.30. I'm late" I think to myself. I give Blake a kiss then hand him to Gail and give the Phoebe and Alyssa a kiss and a hug to Teddy and Ana before heading out the door to work.

 _ **Please review! The next chapter will hopefully be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **This story will NOT be a cheat story :)**_

 _ **Ana's POV**_

I breathe a sigh of relief when Christian, Teddy, Phoebe and Alyssa are out of the house but then feel immediately guilty.

Gail looks after Blake during the day and I lock myself away in my office to 'work'. I don't know what the matter is with me, I have a beautiful home, a wonderful husband and 4 gorgeous children but I'm still not happy.

I sit down at my desk and put my head in my hands. This is all too much for me, I know the way that I am feeling is my own fault but I don't know what to do about it. I have become a bad wife and useless mother, the children have begun going to Gail, Taylor or Christian when they need something now, I guess that's because most evenings I don't come out of my office until long after they are all in bed.

I pull out the only thing that makes me feel okay again from the cupboard, my bottle of wine and pour myself a glass. I gulp half of it and then gaze at the clock which gives me a sinking feeling. Its not even 9am and I'm already having a glass of wine. What is wrong with me?

I quickly down that glass and pour myself another before switching the computer on and attempting to do some work.

 **Christian's POV**

I have been at work for a couple of hours but haven't been able to get any work done. All I can think about is why me and Ana are growing apart, I still can't think of a reason for it. She has stopped interacting with the children as much, she does talk to them but doesn't spend time with them like she used to, all she seems to want to do is shut herself away in her office and work, the only time I really see her is at the breakfast table and in bed.

I sigh, rub my temples and pick the phone up to call Dr Flynn.

"Hello Christian".

"John, how are you?" I reply not really knowing how to broach this subject.

"Very well thank you Christian. How are you and the family?".

I sigh heavily. "I'm fine, I'm worried about Anastasia though".

"Oh" Dr Flynn sounds surprised. "May I ask why?".

This conversation feels very strained. It has been a number of months since I last spoke with Dr Flynn.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it but Ana seems to have withdrawn from our family. She barely talks to me, she doesn't really talk to the children, all she wants to do is work in her office from morning till night and I don't know what to do to help her" I say in a rush and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in.

"Exactly how long has this been going on?".

"I'd say about 4 or 5 months now".

"What happened around that time?".

"Nothing, Ana seemed happy, the children were happy and we were getting along fine".

"Correct me if I am wrong but Blake is 6 months old now isn't he?".

"Yes, that's right".

I hear Dr Flynn exhale. "Well Christian, without talking to Anastasia I can't make an accurate diagnosis but its possible its could be post natal depression".

"No, I don't think its that" I tell him.

"Like I said, its just a possibility. Can I make an appointment to see Anastasia?".

"Yes, I think that's the best idea".

"Okay, I can see her tonight if that is convenient".

"Yes tonight is fine, what time can we expect you?".

"7pm".

"Okay, thank you John and see you then" I say and put the phone down.

Could it really be post natal depression? Surely I would of noticed sooner if there was something like that happening to Ana.

I shake my head and quickly walk out of my office. I need a coffee and some air.

 _ **Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews :)**_

 _Ana's POV_

I force my eyes open ignoring the horrendous pain emanating from the back of my head. It takes me a few moments to realise I am laying on the floor. How did I get here?

I look up at the clock and see that it is 4pm. I could of sworn I had only just started working. Did I pass out?

I spot a glass laying a few metres away from me, I guess I must of passed out and dropped my glass on the way down. Crap. I give the back of my head a rub and slowly sit up. I feel so rough, I can't remember how much I have drunk, it must have been quite a lot though for me to pass out and for my head to be spinning even now. How long have I been out?

'Get yourself together Ana' I quietly scold myself and stand up. When did I turn into such a mess? What the hell is wrong with me?

I pick up the stray glass and place it on the desk near the bottle. I have to stop myself pouring another drink, Christian will be home soon and I can't let him find me like this and I definitely can not let the children find me in this state either. I slump down into my chair after putting the coffee machine on, I hope a strong coffee will sober me up.

I pour a little vodka into the bottom of the glass and drink it down quickly, it makes me heave. I put the bottle away and leave the glass on the side.

 **Phoebe's POV**

I hate school so much, it is a total waste of time. I really feel like cutting school again but I know that Mom and Dad will kill me if they get another phone call from the school telling them I have left. They keep telling me that I have to do well at school if I want to go to college but refuse to listen to me when I tell them that I don't actually want to go to college. I'm not sure what I want to do yet but Dad never finished college and is now a multi billionaire but I have always known that he is a massive hypocrite.

I haven't always hated school, I used to actually enjoy it but there are so many things I could be doing that are a better use of my time.

I used to feel better when I got home from school but I don't anymore, I never see Mom because she is always hiding away in her office working and Dad spends most of the evening in our home gym. Gail and Taylor do their best to look after us but they have their own lives and Gail has the housework to do and Taylor is often sent on errands by Dad so its just me and Teddy looking after Blake.

Things used to be great at home, Mom would be around when we got back from school and would help us with homework and watch t.v or a film with us but ever since she gave birth to Blake the only thing she has been interested in doing is working, its not like we need the money so I don't know why things have changed so much.

 **Christian's POV**

My heart is hammering in my chest as I take the elevator to the house from the garage. I don't know how Ana is going to react when I tell her that I have made a appointment with my shrink for her. I'm trying not to think about how much she has changed lately but its hard. I miss my loving, playful and chatty wife and I just want her back.

"Gail, where is Anastasia?".

"In her office working, Mr Grey. Would you like a drink and something to eat?".

"Maybe later, thank you Gail".

"Very well Mr Grey".

I call Elliot and arrange for him and Kate to have the children for the night. I think its best that they are out of the way when Dr Flynn arrives.

I find the two older children in their gaming room and let them know that they will be staying with their Aunt and Uncle. All 3 of them spend a lot of time at Elliot and Kate's house so they have a spare set of clothes each there.

Neither Teddy or Phoebe say anything but they nod to let me know that they heard me.

I go back downstairs and almost collapse onto the sofa. I rub my forehead and check the time on my watch. Its 5pm, there are still two hours before Dr Flynn is due and my heart is already hammering in my chest. I don't know how Ana is going to react, I have never felt like this over something to do with Ana before, I used to know her so well but now I feel like she is a stranger.

I am startled by Taylor announcing that Elliot is here and my brother swaggers into my front room.

"Where are the rascals then?" Elliot asks.

"Hello to you too Elliot. They are upstairs, I'll go and get them" I say as I job up the stairs.

When I come back down its with Blake in my arms and Phoebe and Teddy following me.

I hand Blake to Elliot but not before giving Blake a kiss on his cheek.

"Right you two, behave yourself for your uncle and aunt please" I say to Phoebe and Teddy.

"Why do we have to go there anyway?" Phoebe whines.

"I was acctually wondering that myself bro, what is the reason?" Elliot asks.

I sigh. "Its complicated. I'll call you later to explain".

Elliot nods. Phoebe tuts and storms out the house and Teddy raises his eyebrows and follows his sister.

"What time do you want them back tomorrow?".

"I'm not sure yet, can I let you know?".

"Sure thing" Elliot says and walks out just as quickly as he came in.

I'm left with the silence threatening to deafen me. I decide to work in the gym for a hour to take my mind off waiting for Dr Flynn but it doesn't work. After about 45 minutes of doing not very much I take a shower and change out of my work clothes.

I knock on Ana's office door and wait for a reply but nothing comes. I try the door but its locked. I knock again and wait a few minutes more before sighing defeatedly.

"Ana, can you let me in please, I want to talk to you baby".

"Just a minute" I hear a few seconds later. I have to wait five minutes before I hear the door being unlocked and opened.

I stare at the sight of my wife in front of me for a second, she's stood swaying with red, glassy eyes.

"What is the matter Ana?" I ask. I want to take her in my arms and make everything better but I don't think she will let me.

Ana sniffs. "Nothing, I'm fine".

I roll my eyes at my infuriating wife. "You have clearly been crying, now what is it?".

"Nothing Christian" she snaps. "What do you want?".

I reel from her tone and take a step closer to her. I can immeadiately smell the distinct scent of vodka emanating from her.

"Are you drunk Ana?".

She snorts derisively and rolls her eyes right back at me, I can feel my hand twitch but know that this is not the time to berate her.

"No I am not drunk".

I listen closely to the words and hear her slur slightly.

"I have asked Dr Flynn to come over".

Ana's eyes widen immeadiately.

"Why?" she whispers.

I sigh. "I'm worried about you baby, something clearly hasn't been right for a while now and I asked Dr Flynn to come and talk to you about it".

I watch the emotions play over Ana's face for a few moments.

"You had no right to do that without asking me Christian" Ana screams at me and tries to slam the door in my face but I push the door back and walk into her office.

"Get out Christian, I don't want to see you and I certainly do not want to see a fucking shrink".

I am shocked by the viciousness in my wife's voice. This is not my Ana.

"What has happened to you?" I ask her sharply.

"Nothing. I just want to be left alone. Phone Dr Flynn and tell him not to come. I am not talking to a shrink, not all of us are fucked up".

My jaw drops and I nod before walking out of the office.

Shit. What do I do now?

I phone Dr Flynn as Ana told me to but I have no intention of cancelling the appointment. I know that Ana might hate me a while for this but she needs some help.

"Hello Christian".

"John, hi. There's, um, been a problem with the appointment tonight".

"What problem?".

"I told Ana and she wasn't too happy about it, she is currently refusing to talk to you and told me to cancel the appointment".

"Well Christian, from what you told me earlier I don't think cancelling the appointment will be too wise".

"No, neither do I. I would still like you to come but wanted to make you aware that Ana may not be very co-operative. She seems to have had quite a lot to drink".

"Okay, thank you Christian. I would suggest leaving her to calm down until I get there and we can assess the situation then".

"Very well. See you soon".

We say our goodbyes and I hang up,

 _ **Thank you for all of your reviews. Please keep reading and leaving reviews :)**_


End file.
